The Boy Who Whined
by Boneless Wingnut
Summary: Ben won't stop whining about everything until he learns a lesson.


The Boy Who Whined

"Okay, kids. Time for breakfast," said Grandpa Max. He placed two plates of dried bugs and scrambled mealworms onto the kitchen table.

"Grandpa! I can't eat stuff like this. It's not fit for human consumption!" He shoved his plate toward Gwen. "You eat it! You're not human, so it won't kill you." He laughed.

Gwen shoved the plate back. "No way, doofus! You're the bottomless pit that can eat anything! It won't destroy that black hole you call a stomach!"

Grandpa Max sighed as he watched his grandchildren excuse themselves and go outside for fresh air.

"You know you two have chores to do! Don't forget them!" he called out.

"I hate it when Grandpa wants me to do chores!" Ben whined. He stared at Gwen. "You should do the chores, Gwen. Cleaning up is a girl's job, not mine. I'm a hero! I've got to do importing things, like save the world from trouble."

"You're a doofus is what you are!" Gwen complained while shoving him.

"Sorry, I can't stick around and waste time here. I've got a real job to do. Later, dweeb!" Ben chuckled and waved his hand at her. He twisted the Omnitrix and changed into Wildmutt before kicking dirt on Gwen with his hind legs. He ran off into the woods.

"Ben! Don't you dare leave me to do ALL the work!" Gwen yelled after him.

Wildmutt ran carefreely around the wilderness until he had an itch. He rubbed up against a large tree to relieve himself of the sensation until the vibrations knocked a hornet's nest from a branch. Wildmutt yelped as the nest of angry hornets came to rest on his backside. Wildmutt shot out from the bushes and ran headfirst into another tree before transforming back into Ben.

"OW! Stupid HORNETS!" Ben jumped up and down and rubbed the stings on his backside where the hornets had stung Wildmutt. "I hate nature!" Ben whined. He kicked a rock. The rock flew through the air until it contacted something nearby. Ben gasped when he heard a bear's roar.

Ben fled before turning into XLR8 and escaping the angry bear. "Today is not my day! Maybe I should have stayed and done the chores?"

He stopped at a tall hill and looked down over the forest.

"No way. What am I saying? Me waste time doing boring chores? Gwen can do it," XLR8 asserted before he noticed flames coming from a nearby campsite. "Hey, that fire looks out of control. I'd better go check it out."

He closed his facemask and sped down the hill until he reached the fire. He saw two fishermen in distress. Thier fire had grown out of control and spread to a nearby bush. XLR8 zoomed in a circle until the wind and dirt put out the fire.

"Thanks for the help, stranger," one of the fisherman said.

XLR8 saluted. "No problem," he said before he vanished again in a gust of wind. "Being a hero is much better than cleaning dishes and doing laundry."

The Omnitrix beeped until Ben changed back into his human self and fell flat on his face.

"Arg! I wish the Omnitrix worked better!" Ben whined yet again.

As if the Omnitrix had heard him whining, it suddenly deactivated and turned grey. Ben gulped.

"Uh oh! No, wait! I didn't mean it!" He tapped the device with his fingers. All he wanted was to see the red light again. Anything!

 _"Please work, Omnitrix!"_ Ben thought before a ship appeared overhead.

"One of Vilgax's ships!" Ben gasped. He was defenseless.

He ran and hid behind a tree while hoping no one had seen him standing around.

Several of Viglax's droids appeared in the doorway of the ship and descended. Without the Omnitrix, their various metal claws and lasers looked far more intimidating. Ben viewed the Omnitrix. Was it punishing him for whining so much? Surely, it had to be a fluke. The droids came closer. Beams came from their foreheads and scanned the area for signs of life. Soon they would find him.

"Oh man!" Ben grabbed the Omnitrix and twisted it. "Please, Omnitrix! I swear, I'll never whine about anything again if you just start working again!"

The Omnitrix came back to life and turned green with a beep just as the first droid's saw blade cut through the tree Ben had taken refuge behind. He rolled and transformed into Diamondhead before destroying the approaching droids with large crystal shards.

"All right!" Ben yelled while pumping his fist.

He made short work of all the droids until the ship ascended and took off.

"You better run!" Diamondhead yelled before changing back to Ben.

Soon Ben returned to the RV and opened the door until he entered. "I'm so worn out," he muttered. He took a few steps and flopped into a seat.

Gwen appeared near him with her hands on her hips. "You look exhausted. What have you been up to all day long? Complaining? Must be tough work."

"You have no idea," Ben muttered until he groaned.

"Come help me with the chores, you jerk! Half of them are yours," Gwen demanded while pulling at his arm.

"I'm so sick of having to DO things!" Ben whined before he slapped his hands over his mouth. He sat up and slid out of the seat until he stood. With a worried look on his face, he stared at the Omnitrix. It remained green. He sighed with relief. "I mean, sure! I'll do the chores! I'll do ALL the chores!"

Gwen looked confused as Ben ran and began cleaning with enthusiasm.

The End!


End file.
